


I Heard that You Can't Wait

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Uncharted 4 Requests [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Others will be smut, rating will vary, some will be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anonymous: Hi! Can you do one where Sam pretends he doesn't know how to tie his bowtie or something so the reader is forced to be close to him and she has to touch him and they're both there with a bunch of sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard that You Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll be posting all my stories that I get from requests. NSFW chapters will be marked. You can also find them on my tumblr, natalya-romanova.tumblr.com

You and Sam were getting ready to go out for your next job together. It required you two to steal an artifact from a fancy black-market auction, therefore it was essential that you fit in. You drew less attention to yourselves when you went as a couple. Thus that’s what you did and to keep your cover, you actively flirted with each other throughout the event. Which wasn’t hard for Sam since he was a natural who could flirt with anyone who walks by but you were much more awkward. However there was something about Sam that makes you feel at ease when you’re around him, making it easier to flirt. Sometimes it feels like he is flirting with you because he has feelings for you, not just for his cover.

You wore a simple, black, halter dress that showed off a little bit of cleavage. Enough for evening time but would be too much if the event was during the day. The skirt dropped to above your knee but has a slit up one side to mid-thing, giving you more maneuvering room in case things go bad. Your make-up was classic evening style; gray eyeshadow, eyeliner and you were just finishing applying your red lipstick when Sam walked out of the bathroom from getting changed. He was wearing the suit you had picked out for him. You had to admit to yourself that he looks good. Especially leaning against the door frame, with his tie hanging around his neck, the top buttons of his shirt undone, and the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Seeing him dressed like this is causing you abdomen to tighten and your heart to race.

He looks over to you and his eyes roamed down your body and back up again before looking into your eyes. You could visibly see him swallow and take a deep breath before he spoke,” you, uh you look good.”

You stroll over and stand directly in front of him. He was much taller than you, therefore your head only came up to his chest. You gazed up at him though your eyelashes and meet his eyes, which causes your checks to burn under his gaze. “You to do Sam. You clean up nice.”

You can see the faint blush underneath his scruff as he runs his hand through his hair. You both stand there awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing what to say or do until Sam breaks the silence. “Could you do up my tie? I can’t quite get it.”

“Uh, sure,” you slightly stammer. You place your hands on Sam’s chest, which causes his breath to catch in his throat. The sound causes you to blush again, as you grab the ends of the tie.

To distract yourself from the closeness of your bodies and from the feeling of Sam’s breath on your face, you start up a conversation. “I thought you could tie your own tie. You had a bowtie on when we were at the Rossi Estate.” You loop the fabric around until it forms the correct knot. 

“I wasn’t the one to do it. Nathan did,” Sam answers you before looking down at you. You finish tying the knot and smooth the tie down by running a hand down his chest. Your mind wonders about how that would feel without his shirt on. What if you were to lick and kiss all the way down his torso until you reach his-

Your thought was cut off by Sam clearing his throat. “Could you straighten my collar as well?”

“Yeah, no problem,” you reply, and stand on your tip toes to have better access. You place your hands around the collar of his neck and he slides a hand around you waist to balance you. You were so close to his face and from this angle, either one of you could lean forward and press your lips to the others. But you decide it would be best not to so you continue to unwrinkled the fabric until it is all smoothed out. You keep your hands on his shoulders as he keeps his on your waist. His lips look delicious and you want to kiss him right now but were unsure if he would reciprocate. The two of you stood there, staring into each other’s eyes, not saying a word, listening to each other’s uneven breathing until you broke the silence.

“We should get going if we want to reach the artifact in time.” You go back down to your flat feet and begin to pull away from Sam but his hand continues to stay on your waist.

“Good idea, but I need to do something before we go.”

Your heart begins to beat inside your chest, wondering what he could mean. You already had everything prepared. “What’s that?”

Sam smiles nervously and slide his other hand around your waist before pulling you against his body. He was warm and firm. You tilted your head up to look at him and he leans down to gently pressed his lips against yours. They were as soft as you imagined plus he smelt so good from this distance. Sam broke away momentarily but quickly returned to your lips, more desperately than the last. His kiss quickly became intense and you wrap your hand around his collar, causing it to wrinkle again. You pulled him as close to your body as possible so there was no space in between the two of you. Sam moaned against your lips from the direct contact, which made your stomach flutter. This is was exactly how you imagined it.

The two of you broke away for air and grinned at each other. “That’s what I needed to do. You look so beautiful. I couldn’t flirt with you all night and have to wait to come back here to kiss you. Now let’s go cause some mischief, but first you need to fix my collar again.”

His words cause you to smile and you give out a small laugh, “sounds like a plan.” You reach up and smooth out his collar again. Sliding your hands down his chest which causes him to grab a hold of your hands.

“If you continue doing that then we won’t make it in time.” Sam gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and you two walk out of the hotel room hand in hand.


End file.
